


反骨

by GeiTang



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 被国王老柯捡到的醉酒踢踢，自称是王妃而被吃掉的故事，有dirty talk





	反骨

杰克会是一个贤明的君主，不管其他人怎么想，托马斯对哥哥的才华一直是非常信任的，但他不羡慕，毕竟杰克想要的权利和尊崇都不是他所追求的人生。

所有人都知道托马斯有多爱纸醉金迷的乐趣，漂亮的Omega从来不去专属酒吧，他沉醉地将身体贴在Alpha健硕的腹肌上，等他们发现喝醉的蜜糖有多甜美，就会扶着他的腰一起律动，发疯似的嗅Omega的腺体，托马斯爱这个，他只需要舔舔嘴唇就可以让Alpha为他动情。

“收敛一点，汤米。”杰克宠他也纵容他，但这不代表他放弃了教导托马斯的机会，“我们马上要去雪国签订和平条约，你最好——”

“什么？不不不！我绝对不去，为什么是‘我们’？明明可以不用带着我！”

“为了你的安全。”杰克头也不抬地批示文件，“雪国的国王是Alpha，别害怕。”

托马斯笑嘻嘻地放下酒瓶，找了个舒服的姿势倒在沙发上，“怎么会——杰克，我啊——可是最喜欢你们Alpha了。”

操，他要爱死这里了！托马斯被浓烈的酒味熏得眯起了眼，雪国的Alpha比基立波的更为高大，他们似乎对胡子有什么特殊偏好，让他们看起来十分狂野，托马斯兴奋极了，他什么都不怕，诱人的Omega毫无自知地散发信息素，迫不及待地希望捕获一位Alpha的嘴唇。

雪国的酒烈，因为寒冷，酒的作用很明确，不再被享用，所有人都大口大口地咽下酒精度高得不可思议的液体，托马斯喉咙有些发紧，再清新的信息素混了酒精都是醉人的，一旁的Alpha捏住他的下巴，将一口干伏特加渡了过来。

托马斯记得自己亲吻了许多人，也喝下太多让他整个人火辣辣的酒，脚步虚浮地甩开Alpha挽留的手，他可没兴趣和雪国的蛮人做爱。

杰克下榻的酒店在哪儿呢？今天几号？什么时候回家啊？

“真是抱歉，艾弗莱特陛下。”杰克眉头紧皱，“如果找到托马斯只能拜托您先照顾了。”他不省心的弟弟现在还没回来，如果有什么事能让本杰明陛下心慌意乱，一定是托马斯。

柯蒂斯点点头，“本杰明陛下可以安心回国。”基立波动荡，多在雪国停留一天都可能是罪名。

浑身无力的Omega瘫倒在路边，雪花落在他小巧的鼻子上，托马斯打了个酒嗝，傻乎乎地掰着自己的手指算回家的日期，明天？还是后天？小家伙烦恼地摇摇头，颤巍巍的腿撑不住身体的重量，整个人向前倒去。

“看看这是谁家的小醉鬼？”接住他的男人声音低沉好听，Alpha的信息素比刚刚的酒还要浓烈，托马斯被熏得有些清醒了，这样危险强大的Alpha如果有什么歹意他可没法应付，Omega立刻露出甜蜜的笑容，奶油一般的信息素勾引着柯蒂斯的嗅觉，他有些吃惊自己的生理反应，毕竟这软乎乎的小蛋糕可不是他的性味所在。

托马斯有些口齿不清地讨好他，“哇哦先生，你可真辣，不只针对你四处乱飘的信息素哦，啧啧啧，这肌肉——”他占便宜似的揉了两把，“我想我并不是对您没有兴趣，只是，我的身份，真不巧，我是你们国王的未婚妻，你们敬重的国王陛下，柯蒂斯艾弗莱特。”

托马斯内心尖叫，简直要为自己的机智鼓掌，眼前的Alpha一脸不可置信，也是，谁能想到自己捡着了国王的“未婚妻”呢？

“我的......艾弗莱特陛下的未婚妻？”Omega借着酒精作用慌忙点头，没有看清男人嘴角露出一丝玩味的微笑，“我是基利波的王子，这次来签和平协议的基立波代表，如果您关心实事......”

“当然，我很关心。”关心到直接参与。

托马斯满意地点点头，又趁机摸了一把男人的胸肌，“既然如此，请问本杰明陛下的公馆怎么走呢，放心放心，我一定会支付您报酬。”他的钱可不够用，不过杰克会替他买单的。

雪国人的体格就是好，肌肉硬实，托马斯放松下来后娇少爷的脾气就上来了，醉鬼双腿打颤，赖在Alpha的背上不肯下来，“走不动了，真的走不动了……”

“您根本没有……”柯蒂斯觉得好玩，他好久没有觉得什么事好玩了，托马斯像被盛在盘子里却不自知的小甜派，完全就是在挑战他的自持力，小甜派撅起嘴，“要背——”

柯蒂斯鬼使神差地托住他的屁股，Omega满意地哼哼着，将带着酒味的热气都喷在了Alpha颈后的腺体上，国王陛下有些木讷地眨眨眼，稍一转头，托马斯软乎乎的、被冻得通红的脸蛋就贴了上来，又被胡子扎得缩了回去。

该怎么和杰克陛下道歉呢？

柯蒂斯姿势别扭地伏在托马斯身上，小家伙正贴着他的嘴唇乱啃，甜得像被砸开的糖果匣子，湿漉漉的眼睛填满了水汽，雪国的皇宫都快被这孩子的热情融化了。

柯蒂斯的欲望被完全撩拨了出来，轻而易举，托马斯，他的小点心轻而易举地让他硬了，国王陛下仅存的理智告诉他去找抑制剂，让这孩子好好睡一觉，过几天就该送他回去。得不到回应的Omega委屈地盯着他，眼泪吧嗒一下砸在了柯蒂斯心尖上。

“帮帮我，Alpha……我好难受……”酒精让他的发情期提前到来，他却连自慰的力气都没有，内裤已经被肉洞打湿透了，眼前的Alpha却不肯碰他。

不是国王陛下的未婚妻吗？柯蒂斯内心生出一些扭曲的嘲讽，所以其实任何一个Alpha都可以品尝他的身体，把他的骚穴操到喷水，在醉酒之夜把他变成私有物，托马斯还在不知羞耻地释放信息素勾引Alpha与他结合。

“唔啊、嗯，Alpha，帮我…救救我……”

“敬语，托马斯。”

“求你，求您……”发情的Omega没法思考Alpha情绪的转变，只是顺从。

“很好。”

柯蒂斯咬牙切齿地撕开他的内裤，两根手指撑开了Omega的穴口，他打定主意让这小骚货吃点苦头，所以只是不轻不重地揉着，并没有填满他的意思，托马斯被轻飘飘的快感折磨得哭泣，娇嫩的花瓣吐出爱液，深粉色的乳头硬挺着，被柯蒂斯咬住撕扯。

“国王的未婚妻么？”柯蒂斯伸出舌头逗弄他的耳垂，直到Omega白皙的皮肤沾染成粉色才放过他，“国王陛下知道他的未婚妻是个只想要Alpha鸡巴的骚婊子吗？”

手指噗得一声插进了Omega的甬道，搅弄时的淫靡水声和托马斯甜腻欢愉的尖叫交缠在一起，柯蒂斯没有放过他的乳头，重重地压进拢起的乳肉里，又扣出来揉搓，舌头伸进Omega微张的小嘴里好一阵搅弄，手指夹住后穴内的软肉狠狠一拧，托马斯一直硬挺的阴茎射出一小股稀薄的精液就软趴趴地到了下去。

“求你，Alpha……要，求你……”

托马斯不合时宜地想起来这里之前他和杰克的对话，他说他最喜欢Alpha，喜欢得要命，杰克说确实，随便一个Alpha就能要了你的小命。

“给我舔，待会儿用它操你的洞。”柯蒂斯扶着自己的老二拍拍托马斯天真可爱的脸，后者毫无犹豫地张嘴含住，“嘶——好，很好，操！你的嘴棒极了，又软又热，真他妈好操！”

柯蒂斯像对待一个廉价妓女一样对待基立波的小宝贝，漂亮的Omega撅着屁股给他口交，被顶进喉咙后还会呜呜地求饶，柯蒂斯都快相信他是个雏了，托马斯被按在床上，强壮的Alpha用兽交的姿势操他，龟头抵着他穴口，却怎么样也进不去，柯蒂斯暴躁地往他屁股上打了一巴掌。

“放松，汤米。”和手上的粗暴不同，托马斯认定这是个会说漂亮话的Alpha，“别太紧，我可不想做爱的时候被当成强奸犯，是你求我的。”

柯蒂斯发狠操进去时咬住了托马斯的腺体，像需要伴侣老实伏在身下的狮子，Omega因为疼痛软下去的阴茎被男人握住撸动，按理说Omega都是只需要用骚穴来高潮的甜蜜婊子，柯蒂斯作为国王自然也品尝过一些无法拒绝的礼物，可对于托马斯也没法狠下心。

“喜欢Alpha玩你的奶子？真软——在酒吧你会求他们这样做吗？求他们吸这里……”

托马斯下意识地摇头，他没有和Alpha上过床，他喜欢接吻和撩拨的过程，不代表会同他们做爱，在基立波没人敢强迫他什么。

Alpha似乎很满意，双手抓着他因为重力微微垂下的乳肉，猛地把肉棍全插了进去，托马斯尖叫起来，他在一瞬间感受到了子宫口的钝痛，“不、不要，这好痛…Alpha，不要……”

“叫我柯特。”

“柯特……柯特，别……”

柯蒂斯用胡子蹭着他的背脊，肉棒被柔软的媚肉包裹着，即使是听话的托马斯也没有得到任何温柔的怜惜，Alpha的巨物被甬道热情的挤压着，柯蒂斯舒适地哼哼，他喜欢这个软糯的宝贝，脸上的表情有多痛苦身体就有多浪。

“操、操坏了…好痛，肚子……呜啊……”Omega哀哀地呻吟，柯蒂斯的每一次操进都能把他的小腹顶出一个阴茎形的凸起，再拔出又让Omega的堵不住的骚水流到床上，“求你，啊、嗯啊……我不敢了，求你，柯特……”

“不敢什么？操——浪货！夹这么紧，就这么想要Alpha的精水吗？”肉棒狠狠地撞击Omega的敏感点，卵蛋和臀瓣的撞击声都掩不住托马斯的哭喊，“别他妈这么不情愿，未来的王妃殿下，是想为您的丈夫守贞吗？真可惜——”

托马斯颤抖地伏在柯蒂斯身下，像极了准备被吃掉的羔羊，只不过没有哪只羊的肉洞里塞了狼的巨物，Alpha按住他的腰狠狠一挺，狭窄的子宫口被生生操开，托马斯瞪大眼睛，嘴唇颤动却发不出声音，除了被柯蒂斯托起的屁股，整个身体都软趴趴地倒下。

“喜欢吗？汤米？”

托马斯没法应答，Alpha在子宫口戳刺两下他就哭着流出一股股蜜液，身体感官都被无边的快感封闭起来，安心地成为Alpha的性爱玩具，又乖又浪，男人又开始亲吻他的腺体，甬道的嫩肉早已软熟不堪，只是蹭过都带来难以言喻的快乐，子宫口的疼痛似乎不算什么了。

“再多，就，要死了……啊啊，Alpha，柯特…要操坏我了，喜欢……”

子宫口的骤然收缩让柯蒂斯爽得头皮发麻，他发狠似的大力抽动几下就射在了托马斯的身体里，与此同时咬破了Omega的腺体，完成了标记。

“别咬我，别咬……”

男孩梦呓几声又晕了过去，难忘的初夜，柯蒂斯也不是傻子，这个小宝贝可是一点都不会照顾自己，柯蒂斯不舍得抽离Omega的暖泉，手臂一张将小羊羔搂紧怀里，反正是自己的王妃。

“汤米！”

“对不起！对不起杰克！我错了，哥，不要……”

不要把我扔去雪国，他还没说完，同行的柯蒂斯捏住他的下巴，将他整个人纳入怀里，丝毫没有公共场合需要收敛的自觉，眼看着自家弟弟被吻得腿软，尴尬得只想让他们滚蛋。

“艾弗莱特陛下？”

“本杰明陛下，希望您已经看到了我的公函，这次也不会待得太久，只要我的宝贝王妃跟我回去就行。”

“什么宝贝王妃！不要乱讲啊！”

柯蒂斯温柔地揉了揉他的卷发，又爱不释手地捏了捏他肉肉的脸颊，“看到你今天这么有精力真好，那么今晚不要只坚持一会儿就晕过去了。”

单身国王杰克本杰明今天也很想让弟弟赶紧滚去雪国呢。


End file.
